You Say
by EclecticMess
Summary: Fanfiction AU that was swimming in my head after hearing the song "You Say" by Lauren Daigle. Only rated T to be safe (some mild language).


Hello! This is my first attempt at writing anything, so please be don't be too harsh. I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect, or the song "You Say." This is just a one shot I needed to write after hearing this song.

**_[Inspired by the Opening of the song]_**

Beca sits in her living room in LA in front of her mixing table. Just toying with the equipment in front of her, not actually creating any new music. Instead she just sits, staring at the computer. Anger beginning to boil and bubble up into her mind. Six months. It has been six months since that terrible day. Six months since Beca's life was changed.

_++++++++++++++ Flashback: +++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_Beca begins walking out of her LA studio after finishing up her day working with Ed Sheeran. She felt good about the tracks they have started to put together and was excited to be going home to Chloe._

_The thought alone of going home to Chloe was enough to pull her lips into an unconscious, lazy smile. Just as Chole had done her freshman year at Barden, she had continued to burst into Beca's life (and ok, an occasional shower too ;)) without second thoughts. As she was walking to her car, Beca's mind reels with thoughts of how Chloe and her have gotten to this point._

_+++++++ Beca's Thoughts +++++++++++_

_Beca and Chloe have been dating for almost a year. Both had come to the quick realization after graduation that their friendship was more than platonic. Chloe had successfully broken down the walls Beca had built after her parents divorce. So much so that Beca had been the one to confess her feelings first to the bubbly red head. _

_The night before Beca was scheduled to move to LA, she and Chloe were cuddling together on Chloe's bed as she was the last Bella left in the house. Chloe had every intention of attending Barden for her Veterinary studies in the fall, so her room was the only one not disassembled. As Chloe and Beca laid silently together, wistfully and unsuccessfully trying to wipe away the falling tears, Beca felt as if her chest was going to burst._

_"__Come with me. To LA." Beca whispered to her best friend._

_"__Beca, I can't. As much as I want to, I have to stay here and you have to go chase your dreams. We will still see each other, all the time. You're going to be all big and famous so you can take your private jet down to Barden to see little old me. And we can text, call, and even Skype! And Amy says that us flat butts will see her so often that we can't even forget each other." Chloe says with more enthusiasm than she actually feels._

_Beca bites her lip as she stares into the deep blue of Chloe's eyes. More tears threaten to fall as she takes a deep breath._

_"__You're my dream." Is whispered so softly from Beca that Chloe didn't think it was real._

_"__what?"_

_Beca has to break eye contact before continuing._

_"__You're my best friend, Chlo. And, and somewhere along the way, I realized that I love you."_

_"__Beca, I love you too."_

_Beca shakes her head, not even bothering to attempt to wipe her eyes of the fresh tears that have started to fall._

_"__Chlo, you don't understand. I LOVE you, as in, I'm IN love with you…"_

_Beca cannot even finish her declaration before Chloe is leaning in and they share their first kiss._

_+++++++ END OF Beca's thoughts +++++++++_

_That was all it took. The next day, Chloe changed her registration to UCLA to attend Vet School and her and Beca have been living together and dating ever since. And now, as Beca was walking to her car, a different smile tugged at her mouth. She thinks of the little black velvet box in her bedside table, and her intentions to use said box. Soon. But she just needs a plan._

_Beca gets into her car and starts driving home._

_++++++ END of FLASHBACK ++++++++_

That was the last thing Beca remembered from that day six months ago. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital a week later. Chloe laying with her head down on her bed asleep. Beca could see the red rimmed eyes and disheveled appearance of her girlfriend. As soon as she made eye contact with the blue eyes she had come to love, Beca's world started to fall apart.

Pandemonium erupted around her. Nurses and doctors walking into her room, poking, prodding, shining lights, asking questions, it was all too much. Everything was fuzzy and felt like a nightmare. A nightmare that she hasn't awaken from yet to this day.

An orbital fracture, a severe concussion, fracture of her right arm, a ruptured spleen, numerous bumps and bruises and a fracture of her C6 vertebrae. The doctors said she was lucky to be alive after her car was Tboned at an intersection on her way home. The entire hospital stay was a whirlwind. Nurses and doctors explaining how to take care of things, what to watch out for, and insistently reminding her that she needs to take it slow. Recovery would be a long road was repeated daily. She was released a month later. Chloe never left her side.

Still at her mixing table, Beca slams her fist down thinking of that day and is met with an unruly sound in her headphones. Wincing, Beca tossed her beats aside, deciding she has had enough tinkering for the day.

She roughly unlocks the wheels of her wheelchair and makes her way into the living room, glancing at the clock as she wheels by it. Four PM. Chloe's class finishes in 30 minutes. Beca decided to start making dinner for the two of them. A small glimmer of the domestic life that had been shattered by Beca's accident and resultant new onset paralysis.

Determined, Beca starts to gather the ingredients she needs. She was going to make the one dish she knew how to cook well, pasta. Garlic, tomatoes, herbs and onions out of the fridge, taking care to place each ingredient onto the chopping board in a neat manner. She fills a pot full of water to boil noodles in and places the pot on the stove.

Deciding to prepare the veggies and sauce ingredients first, Beca started chopping. Once complete, she places the sauce into a sauté pan. A stark realization hit Beca, the knobs of the stove are at the back of the appliance. She cannot reach the knobs to cook either the sauce or noodles.

Cursing the metal contraption she was now trapped in, Beca can only stare at her dilemma.

"When did I become so useless… can't even make pasta." Muttering under her breath, her anger starts to rise again.

Until a smirk plays on her lips. Quickly rolling over to their bedroom where Beca's hospital bag remained packed since she was discharged, she began to dig and riffle through it. Grasping what she was looking for, Beca took the absurd "pincher/grabber" that Fat Amy had given her in the hospital back to the kitchen.

Amy had meant well in her gift. Saying that she discovered the tool when couldn't be bothered to reach the remote from the table. All Beca had used it for was a long distance butt pincher on Chloe while she was confined to her hospital bed. So in Beca's mind, it had served it purpose well so far.

But now, carefully maneuvering the device to the back of the stove, Beca was able to turn each respective knob on. The small victory celebrated in her mind. Carefully stirring the sauce and adding the noodles to the boiling water.

Twenty minutes later, Chole walked into their home, immediate hit by the smell of something burning. Rushing to the stove, she turned off the boiling pot of now charred, dry noodles.

"Bec? Where are you?" Chloe calls out through the house. Slipping off her coat and shoes, she didn't have to search long before Chloe found Beca, silently weeping in their bedroom.

"Bec, what's wrong? What happened?" Chole quietly asks, her heart shattering at her girlfriend looking so small.

Slipping behind Beca, Chole's arm snakes around her girlfriend and chin comes to rest on her shoulder. Chole and Beca just lay there until Beca decides to break the silence.

"I can't even make you dinner. Pasta, Chloe, nothing fancy. And stupid me didn't think about what would happen when I needed to drain the noodles. I can't hold a pot of boiling liquid while I have to _wheel _myself to the sink."

"Oh Beca, it's ok, it's just pasta…" Chloe tries to sooth her, but is quickly cut off.

"No, it's not. I can't keep doing this Chloe." Beca quietly whispers.

Every muscle in Chloe's body freezes. "What do you mean Bec?"

"I can't keep doing this to you. I can't make dinner, I can't do laundry because it's upstairs, I can't even take a bath myself anymore. It's just not fair to you Chloe."

Beca's breathing has become labored as sobs continue to wrack her body. Chloe's hold on her tightens while Beca continues.

"You deserve someone who, who can stand on their tip toes to kiss you goodnight. Someone who can slow dance with you in the kitchen on a lazy Sunday night. Someone who can make F*cking pasta! I, I can't…. I can't do this to you anymore. I'm not enough. You deserve so much more."

Chloe has had enough. Shuffling out of the bed, Chloe maneuvers herself to around the other side of the bed and crouches down eye level to Beca. Lifting Beca's chin softly to make eye contact, Chloe's eyes are now glistening with unshed tears.

"Beca, when are you going to realize you are more than enough. I don't care about any of that. I, I will lean into you to kiss you goodnight and give you a glimpse of my girls." Chloe winks through the tears, earning a small snort of laugher from the brunette. "And you bet you A$$ that I am sitting on your lap in the kitchen while we slow dance every Sunday. And who the heck cares about pasta! I have a phone and Uber eats has become really wide spread now. We can have Chinese, Italian, Mexican, Beca you name it…"

She is cut off when Beca's watery laugh reaches her ears and Beca grabs the back of her neck to claim her lips. As the kiss comes to an end, Chole speaks again.

"When will you remember that you are Beca Effing Mitchell. The tiny badass I fell in love with. You are so much more than that damn chair."

**_[this section is inspired by the chorus and bridge]_**

Ever since that night a few months ago where both Chloe and Beca had cried and made teary confessions, their relationship has only grown stronger.

Chloe was now only a few weeks away from finishing Vet School and couldn't be happier. Beca had taken her therapist's advice and went back to work, at her own pace, however. Sammy and everyone at Sony Records were great throughout the whole ordeal. Giving Beca time off to recover and to attend weekly physical therapy appointments and allowing her to work from home as much as she wished. It helped that Beca and Chloe had their entire office outfitted to be an at home studio for Beca.

As a new sense of normalcy developed, Chole ensured that she was by Beca's side through it all, supporting her in any way. Chloe's professors had allowed her to arrange her class schedule in her final semester to be able to attend physical therapy appointments with Beca.

It was at one of these appointments where Beca and Chloe now found themselves.

"Jane, you're sadistic." Beca barks with laughter to her physical therapist for the last year.

"You know you love me." Jane winks with enthusiasm before turning her attention back to the exercises.

"I'm not letting you off that easy Mitchell. Down and back on the parallel bars." Jane instructs.

Beca puffs her cheeks and sets her face to one of determination. For the last two months, Jane and Beca had been making so much progress in repairing her motor function to walk. Despite having only a 30% chance of regaining function, Beca seems to be beating the odds.

Slowly, Beca begins to take small steps aided by Chloe who stands behind her holding the harness which envelopes the DJ's body.

"You're doing so good Becs! Pretty soon you're going to be running the LA marathon!" Chloe praises Beca.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Chlo, I couldn't even do that before the accident." Beca puffs out while maneuvering herself through the bars.

"Well, still you're doing great Beca." Chloe says as she swiftly plants a soft kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Careful Beale, now is a bad time to make me weak in the knees… well figuratively speaking." Beca says as she makes Jane and Chloe giggle.

As Beca reached the end of the bars, she plops down into her wheel chair. Exhausted, she feels proud of herself for her work that day.

"You've made so much progress Beca. I think in our next session, we will try without Chloe behind you if you're up for it." Jane states eyeing the brunette carefully.

Chloe bites her lip anxiously, waiting for her girlfriend to answer knowing that Beca is self-conscious about feeling weak and failing.

"O-okay. We can try that I guess." Beca stutters, unsure of the thought.

"Only if you're comfortable." Jane reassures.

"Ye-yeah. That's fine. Chlo are you ready to go home?" Beca quickly rushes to wheel herself to the door, clearly upset.

Chloe follows, deciding not to broach the subject until Beca is ready to talk.

They go about their usual night routine. Deciding to order in pizza for dinner and Chloe finishing up her homework before it's time for bed. Beca stayed in her studio working on new collaborations most of the night, clearly avoiding the redhead that can read her so well.

Finally after a noticeable absence the entire night, Beca joins Chloe in the living room and sits on the couch, snuggling into the embrace of Chloe's arms.

Still having not broached what was upsetting the brunette, Chloe just holds Beca until she feels her relax.

"Want to tell me what upset you at your appointment with Jane?" Chloe asked carefully.

Beca lets out a breath she had been holding, knowing this was coming.

"I, I…. What if I can't do it. What if I'm not strong enough. What if I never am able to walk again." Beca mumbles into Chloe's chest.

"Beca…" Chloe started, sitting up to be able to see those blue eyes of her girlfriend. "You are so much stronger than you think. You are so amazing. Look how far you have come! Beca, you were lucky to survive! A year ago do you know how scared I was sitting by your hospital bed? Not knowing what was going to happen."

"But Chlo, you don't understand. What if I try the bars unassisted and I can't even stand and just fall?" Beca questions quietly.

"Then I will be there, to catch you and hold you. Beca, you are not alone. And it has only been a year Becs. A year. And you're already doing so well that Jane believes you can do it. And baby, I know you can too. You are the strongest person I know."

They spend the rest of the night cuddling. Chloe whispering small reassurances to Beca and the two fall asleep in each others arms.

A week later, Beca and Chloe return to the physical therapist. Beca is a ball of nerves anticipating the bar attempt unassisted and Chloe is nervous too, but doesn't want Beca to see it.

Jane warms up with Beca, stretching her legs and muscles.

"Should we jump right to it then?" Jane asks Beca. "Are you ready to try the bars today?"

Beca nods.

Jane prepares Beca and the bars. Subtly glancing at Chloe as she too gives Jane a small nod.

"Okay Beca, remember, take it slow. No need to rush anything. And if at any point you need anything or don't feel comfortable, let me know and I can help. I'm right here."

Beca lifts herself from her chair and begins taking the small steps down the bars assisted only by her upper body strength. Slowly making her way down the bars, Beca feels a swell of pride in her chest. She's doing it! She doesn't have anyone walking behind her!

Pivoting at the end of the bars, Beca accepts Jane's help turning around to attempt the journey back to the chair. Beca keeps her eyes on her feet, watching each foot lift, shuffle, scuffle or slide their way with each small step.

As Beca nears the end of the bars, she sees a set of feet that do not belong to her come into view. Chancing a glance at what is blocking the way to her chair, Beca looks up to find Chloe, down on one knee.

Faltering, Jane is there supporting Beca under the arms as Beca's legs understandably grow weak. Jane lowers Beca to the floor in front of a silently crying Chloe.

"Chlo, what, what are you doing?" Beca whispers as Jane quietly slips to the side of the room, leaving the girls some privacy.

Instead of answering right away, Chloe shifts her position to be sitting next to Beca, lifting her legs onto her lap, almost cradling the younger girl. Leaning her forehead against Beca's, Chloe begins.

"Beca, I love you so much. These past few years, despite their hardships, have been the best of my life. We have faced our struggles together head on, only becoming stronger. And today, you walked! You walked Beca! Do you know how amazing you are?"

Taking a moment, Chloe wipes the tears that have started to fall from her and Beca's eyes. Gathering more courage, Chloe continues.

"I knew, barging into your shower freshman year would lead to something special. You became my best friend, girlfriend, confidant, partner and so much more. And I hope that you want to share many more memories together. Because together, we are more than the sum of the high and lows. We're Bechloe. We are titanium."

Pulling back slightly from Beca, Chloe reaches into the back pocket of her jeans to produce a small velvet box.

Beca gasps. "Chlo…"

Brushing their lips together softly, Chloe silences the phrase on Beca's lips.

Instead, she opens the box to reveal a titanium band with a princess cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"Beca, will you marry me, be my wife? Be mine forever?"

Both girls are opening crying now. Chloe waiting on bated breath to hear Beca's answer.

Nodding her head gently, Beca breathes out a quiet , "yes, gosh Chloe. Yes, a hundred million times yes."

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and just holds her. Reveling in the closeness and warmth of her girlfriend…. No, fiancé now! Each whispering quiet confessions and affirmations of love to each other as they hold each other, committing to memory this special moment.

After several minutes, Chloe unravels their limbs from one another and plucks the ring from the box that became smushed between them. Gently, she grabs Beca's left hand and slides the ring onto her fourth finger. Softly brushing her lips against the band as it rests in its new home.

Still with tears falling, Beca looks down at her new addition and then into Chloe's blue eyes which are shinning with love and she starts to sputter out.

"My nightstand. Box. ring. You beat me. I couldn't bring myself to…. when I couldn't get down on one knee."

Chloe mentally pieces together what Beca was saying. And quickly admonishes, "Beca, none of that matters. You said yes! And we will work through everything else, together."

"I love you," Beca begins, "so, so much, but.." She breaks eye contact with her love, to find another set of eyes that are shimmering with tears.

"Jane and I have to get back to work! I want to be walking down that aisle. Not rolling!"

A horse bark of laugher came from the physical therapist in the room as she makes her way back to Beca and Chloe, offering her sincerest congratulations.

"Alright Mitchell, if that's what you want, you and I are doubling the number of our sessions a week."

As Chloe helps Beca get situated back into her chair, Beca grabs the back of her neck and whispers back to Jane, "absolutely worth it," before capturing Chloe's lips with her own.

Chloe, Jane and Beca spend the rest of their afternoon in the therapy gym. A routine which has become familiar to the women over the last year. Only now, there is a muffled new sound of a metallic clink with each grip on the bars as Beca makes her way up and down, determination etched on her face.

**_[This last section is inspired by the last verse of the song]_**

Two chairs sit next to each other at the end of a beautifully decorated aisle. All their closest family and friends gathered together to celebrate with them. Chloe steals a glance at the brunette as the wedding director they hired is shuffling the rest of the Bellas into the correct order to walk down the aisle.

"Remember ladies, this is practice for the real thing. No funny business." The wedding planner scolds, her stare directed at Fat Amy as she had already been pegged as the trouble maker.

"I'm a free range pony, you cannot corral this genius." Fat Amy retorts, making all the Bellas laugh.

One by one, each Bella makes her way down the aisle. Followed lastly by Emily who quickly and unabashedly agreed to be the flower girl for her "aca-moms."

Chloe had insisted that she and her dad be the first to walk down the aisle. Stating that she wanted to see her future walking towards her. Secretly Beca was happy to be going second. Because despite the leaps and bounds she and Jane have made in her therapy, Beca still could only stand and walk in smaller increments.

Ben looks down at his daughter in her chair as he asks her if she's ready.

"More than you know." Is Beca's reply.

Ben and Beca have spent the last several therapy sessions with Jane practicing how to best walk down the aisle. The have concluded that having Ben wrap his right arm around Beca's waist and holding her hip, bracing her body into his own, while Beca took his left arm, they could pull off what Beca wanted.

Despite being only practice, Chloe's eyes shine with love and tears as she sees Beca and Ben walking towards her. Ben drops a soft kiss to Beca's hairline as he gently eases Beca into the chair besides Chloe.

There had been a few squabbles during their planning of the wedding, mostly surrounding Beca becoming frustrated each time Chloe makes a suggestion to appease and ease the actions Beca would have to perform. They fought over both of them wearing chuck Taylors under their dresses since Chloe was insistent that she didn't need to be "even more tall than her bride." Beca of course would be wearing the shoes to allow for the stiff leg braces that would accompany her down the aisle.

The other disagreement happened when Chloe suggested that they both be sitting down during their vows after they walk down the aisle. Beca was quick to start disagreeing saying that Chloe shouldn't have to change the way her dream wedding was envisioned completely for her. Chloe, however, just paused, took Beca's face into her hands and whispered softly, "Beca, you are my dream. And when I marry you, I want to be able to stare lovingly into your eyes as we pledge ourselves to one another. I don't care if that means we are both sitting. But mostly, I want you to be able to enjoy our wedding day and be comfortable too."

That was all it took, so now there are two chairs at the end of the aisle that each bride is occupying. The officiant and wedding director go over how the ceremony will progress and wishes everyone a good evening as they come to the conclusion of the rehearsal.

The next day, the walking, ceremony and wedding go off without a hitch. Not even Fat Amy had it in her to pull of any mischief as she watched Beca and Chloe seal their love with a kiss.

As the group and attendees made their way into the reception hall, the DJ gets the signal that the brides have arrived and to make the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please give a round of applause and help me welcome for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe and Beca make their entrance into the hall with Chloe on Beca's lap in her wheelchair. Both with smiles adorning their faces and sharing small kisses as they make their way to the front of the room. But as they reach the head table, Beca is quick to correct the DJ, shouting loudly, "DOCTOR and MRS. Mitchell, because my wife is a damn Doctor!" This earns a quick swat from Chloe as the both take their places.

Everyone hears Beca and waves of laughter erupt throughout the room. The DJ blushes and is quick to amend his announcement, "Oh, sorry, Doctor and Mrs. Mitchell!"

As the meal winds to an end, the only thing left is the first dance. Throughout the entire planning process, the first dance song was the one thing that Beca was insistent upon picking out herself.

To Chloe's surprise as she has Beca wrapped in her arms lovingly, aiding the brunette to stand so they can both sway gently to their first dance, Beca whispers into Chloe's ear, "this is for you. I mean every word."

Pulling back slightly, Chloe looks into Beca's eyes as the music starts. Chloe didn't recognize the song, but tears form as she realizes that its Beca's voice ringing through the speakers.

[Beca's song she wrote/chose, was her performing "You Say" by Lauren Daigle]

_10 years later:_

Beca walks into their LA home, a smile creeping onto her lips as she hears laughter from the living room. After a day at work, she loves nothing more than coming home to her family.

A year after their wedding, both women were excited when they found out that their fertility attempts were successful, and Chloe gave birth to twin girls, Claire Marie and Hannah Elizabeth Mitchell.

Beca's road to recovery had been a long journey, but it had been worth it. Sure there are days when she still feels tired and needs to take a break and sit, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Beca pulls off her anniversary ring that Chloe gave her for their fifth anniversary and reads the inscription inside. _You Say._

Beca feels familiar arms wrap around her waist as Chloe sees what she is doing and starts to hum softly into Beca's ear the song she had sang to Chloe during their first dance. A reminder of the struggles they have conquered and the joys they now share.

Fin.


End file.
